Evolve
Evolving is the act of combining two cards of the same kind in order to create a more powerful variant, known as the EX variant. Evolved cards usually have an additional word in brackets just before the name of the card to indicate that it is evolved. Similar to enhancing, the act of evolving also requires coins. When a card is evolved, its Level and Skill level are both reset to one as a price for having a higher maximum attack and defense stat. Additionally, both cards that are used in the process each contribute 5% of their attack and defense stats to the new card. If both cards are at their maximum level, they will each contribute 10%. Because the new card's level is reset to one, players must once again enhance the card in order to reach its new maximum stats. In addition, the maximum level is increased by ten, further increasing the time required to reach the cards new ceiling. Rarity A card's rarity value also changes after evolving. Evolved cards usually have an increase in rarity value by one star. The evolved cards new rarity value depends on the rarity of the cards used in evolving. The following chart illustrates the rarity values of cards both before and after evolving. Unlike other TCGs, cards cannot be evolved beyond their basic Rarity level; Common cards will not evolve to Rare cards, and Rare cards will not evolve to Ultra Rare cards. Referral Cards are an exception to this rule as they can be evolved multiple times. Evolution patterns In general, most cards in Legend of the Cryptids follow a very specific pattern in stats when evolved. The following chart outlines common patterns, with calculations based on the unevolved card's base stats. It should be noted that there are exceptions to these patterns. The following is a few of them: * Hel, Jack-o'-Lantern Queen * (Carefree) Vagabond Hydro Dragon, (Imprison) Imprisoned Battle Dragon, and (Calm) Temperance Scorch Dragon are all exceptions due to ignoring normal base-to-base-EX pattern (x1.2), and being non-enhancable for most levels. * Puppeteer Satanachia, for unknown reasons, has slightly different stats than the formula would give. (+7 atk, -7 def) *Elegant Naga Raja and it's evolved form both have slightly lower maximum attack and defense than the formulas would predict. *All special evolve cards do not follow this pattern either. Cost The amount of coins needed to evolve two cards together depends on the rarity of the cards. The following table outlines the costs for each rarity. Note that costs are the same, regardless of the level of the two cards being evolved. Tips *When evolving two particularly strong cards together, such as elite rare cards and ultra rare cards, it is often better to enhance both to their maximum levels as they will both contribute 10% of their current stats over to the next evolution. As a result, the evolved card will have it's maximum attack and defense at it's highest. Evolved cards which have reached their maximum possible values are known as "Perfect Max" or PM cards. *It is impractical to enhance most cards' Skill level before you Evolve it, as the process of evolving resets the new card's Skill level to 1. *When evolving Rare cards, typically a rare card with a power level of 7 or below is considered a "Junk Rare" by most, and generally not worth the effort to evolve them to become PM cards. Category:Gameplay Category:Concepts